Augustina
) Royaume de Augustina ( ) Reino de Augustina ( ) Königreich Augustina ( ) |native_name = |image_flag = Flag of Augustina.png |image_coat = Coat of arms of Augustina.png |national_motto = "Ubi bene ibi patria" "Where I am at ease, there is my country" |national_anthem = |image_map = Locator map of Augustina.png |map_width = 275px |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = Augustine |government_type = with a |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Charles II |leader_title2 = Chancellor |leader_name2 = Christian Rey |legislature = |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = exploration |established_date1 = 1513 |established_event2 = Augustine Revolution |established_date2 = 2 May 1804 |established_event3 = Treaty of Nacogdoches |established_date3 = 12 October 1812 |area_rank = 61st |area_km2 = 391,886 |area_sq_mi = 151,308 |population_estimate = 31,204,965 |population_estimate_rank = 41st |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 31,003,437 |population_census_rank = 41st |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 79.63 |population_density_sq_mi = 206.23 |population_density_rank = 124th |GDP_PPP = $1.192 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 19th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $38,210 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 27th |GDP_nominal = $1.269 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 16th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $40,670 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 21st |Gini = 0.32 |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.832 |HDI_rank = 37th |HDI_category = |currency = Augustine dollar ($) |currency_code = AGD |time_zone = UTC -5, -6 (AST) |drives_on = right |cctld = .ag |calling_code = +278 }} The Kingdom of Augustina (commonly referred to as just Augustina) is a comprising of much of the northern coast of the in the n continent. Augustina is made up of five provinces which constitute the population of 31,204,965 people as of 2015, and a total land area of 391,886 square kilometers. Augustina borders the to the north and west, the to the south, and the to the east. Augustina is a with a system which is based upon through a Congress of Electors. The Congress elects a Chancellor from the five representatives of each province, with the representatives themselves having been elected at a province level as their choice for selection. The Congress then randomly selects a representative to become the Chancellor, the of the republic. The Chancellor has nearly unlimited power as defined by the constitution of the country, which defines their power as limited by the rights of the people. The absence of a formal legislature allows for the efficient and quick process of policy creation and enforcement. The collective provincial communities are able to dissent from any ruling of the Chancellor which they find unethical, at which point it becomes a matter of the High Court in deciding the constitutionality of the enactment of the Chancellor. All edicts of the Chancellery must be given by the reigning monarchy before they are allowed to become law. The Monarch is the and follows the lineage of the House of Valencia, a cadet house of the and the , which is currently King Charles II. Augustina was originally settled by various bands of tribal societies which immigrated into the n continent through the . The first visited the territory in 1513 with an expedition by , although the territory would not be settled by the Spanish until the foundation of a colony at contemporary in 1559. The city of would be settled in 1565, and would continually reign as the capital of for the next 200 years. The Spanish territory would continually be attacked by privateers, pirates, and natives throughout its history. Category:Nations Category:Augustina